Applications on smartphones, tablets and other always on devices constantly signal the mobile network for updates and other data requests. The constant polling from mobile devices puts a burden on the mobile network, causing mobile network congestion. Solutions that involve upgrading operator hardware to Long Term Evolution (LTE) and other technologies has only limited effect on reducing mobile network congestion because of the exponential increase in data traffic from mobile devices.